Wings That Rain Sorrow
by nyczvip
Summary: After Cosmic Ear 73, Kira, Athrun, and Lacus have moved down to Earth. What awaits them there? Who is Ryuzou Ikeda? Who else is on Earth? What is Lacus going to do that will make a huge impact on Kira? What will become of Kira and Lacus?


**Hey, another GSeed story of mines based off Kira and Lacus. The plot will be mentioned later...****My other story CD won't be updated for another long While. The reason is that there is basically a huge monster eating all my ideas...****I've been reading lots of fics to help pop ideas for CD; this story came out instead. Also because of after watching the last episode of Gundam Seed Destiny.**

If anyone forgets, here is my writing style.

Text Action, what happened, Default

"Quote Text" Character talking

_Italiac Text _Most of the times Character's thoughts or strong/powerful words. Sometimes Flashbacks.

**Bold Text** Titles or Strong Words...

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Wings That Rain Sorrow : Chapter One**

**PLOT:**

After the Cosmic 73 War (Gundam Seed Destiny), Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, and Lacus Clyne returned safetly to Earth. There was no gaurentee for Peace yet, but Kira confirmed it because his eyes have experienced the one who _really_ caused the war to dread this far, die. Three months later, Peace was confimed; everyone was happy. ZAFT does not have a grudge against Kira, Lacus, or Athrun. Basically because they realized that if Kira and Lacus had never met, their future would be a forever nightmare. Athrun was always a soilder people didn't want to fight against, they were only following the orders of Dullindal. Later on, Kira, Lacus, and Athrun reunited with Cagalli on Earth. Kira and Lacus' relationship has gotten closer; Athrun and Cagalli's has been revived. WAIT, the story doesn't begin yet...

Lacus was happy with Kira; as it the same with Kira. Though as long as enemies exist, not everyone can be happy. Lacus had no choice but to return to the PLANT because of an urgent letter from _Ryuzou Ikeda_. The letter titled 'Father'. Who is he? Who hired him? What did he do? Lacus now has a new step father; Takumi Ikeda. His expression is evil. Why is he preventing Lacus from going back to Earth? Lacus had only one chance to go back to Earth until furthur notice. Why is she litsening to T. Ikeda; You'll have to read to find out!

!------------------------------------------/Airport----------------------------------------------

Athrun, Cagalli, Miriallia, and Yzak were in the airport. It was now 10:00 AM, Lacus' flight is scheduled for landing. Athrun was constanly asking himself questions.

_Where is Dearka? Kira?_

_Do they know this is the last time we'll be seeing Lacus for a while? Dearka knows. Knowing Dearka he'll forget..._

_Kira..._

_If only you knew, I think you would've been here much earlier._

Dearka and Kira have gone to do "Last Minute Things" with no mention of what that meant. Kira didn't even know they had to rush to the airport! Lacus has only been gone from them for three days. Kira realized he had a lot more time than he realized; and it **boring. **He _hated_ being lonely! It was what he hated the most. Athrun and Cagalli were ALWAYS gone. Yzak is someone Kira advoids now and then. Miriallia was willing to spend time with Kira, but there was not much in common between the Two. It was awkward. Its surprising how they became friends back in Heliopolis. Kira began playing tennis with Dearka, _really, really _surprising.

So, what are Dearka and Kira doing, Now? Playing Tennis of course! 7 to Love (love means Zero in Tennis terms)

"You're Pretty Good..." Kira- panting

"--But You Haven't got a point off my side!" Kira scores another point.

"Whew!" Dearka whiped the sweat off his head. Which pretty much hurt because he had his wrist watch on.

_ITS 10:37!_

_DAMN!_

_LACUS! AIRPORT!_

Dearka recalled what Athrun said to him before they left.

_"Remember, Dearka. This means everything to Lacus. Bring Kira and yourself to the airport before Ten."_

_"Why can't you just tell Yamat-kun?"_

_"Because..." Cagalli interrupted_

_"I don't think he'll exactly **want** to go after when it is the last meeting"_

_"Huh?" Dearka was baffled_

"Errr...Litsen, Kira,"

"Hn?"

"We gotta go to the Airport."

"W-What? Why?"

"Just Hurry! We're already late."

"Sorry, I can't Go."

"What Do You Mean you can't GO!" Dearka was in a rush, and he had to deal with this.

"Because.." Kira looked up in the sky

"Hey! Why do you want me to go to the Airport, Anyway?" Kira threw a suspicious look at Dearka

"Becaus--". Dearka was cutt off by another flashback by Cagalli.

_"I'll say this once, if you are going to tell Kira about meeting Lacus at the Airport before He sees Her, YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!"_

gulp

"Why? Tell me Dearka!"

"I-I...Ican't Tell you."

"What?" Kira was really confused now.

"All I can say is that...its abo--"

Dearka was cutt off when he heard his cellphone on the bench ring. He did anything to get out of a awkward situation like that. Kira watched him answer his cellphone from the distance.

"H-Hello?" Dearka answered--fearing that it was Athrun Zala.

"Dearka! Why aren't you here with Kira, eh!"

Athrun was furoius; Lacus was a few feet behind him. Miriallia and Cagalli were trying to spare time for Athrun to 'Reason' with Dearka.

_Everything is ruined now._

_Dam Kira!_

_Hmm...maybe we can..._

"Err...Dearka, Change of Plans!"

"Huh?"

"Instead, have Kira and your butt at the Main Street Resturant in One-and a half hour. Got that?"

"Umm...Yeah, Sure. That's all, right?"

"YES. Don't forget it!" Athrun closed the phone.

"Ummm...Athrun? You seem tense..." Lacus gave an _afraid _look.

"Nah, its nothing. Say Lacus, why not just shop around malls. Then we call all have lunch later."

"Okay, I guess. But..." Lacus trailed off

"But What, Lacus?" Cagalli was wondering if she was going to the point about Kira

"...Where is Kira?"

Everyone was silent. No one had the nerve to speak...well, that is until Yzak butt in.

"Baka! Dearka forgets everything. HE was supposed to bring Kira here but, everyone knows what type of idiot there are."

"So where is Kira now?" Lacus questions, relieved that he is not out of Earth or somewhere.

"Probably back home playing tennis with Dearka." Athrun answers

"Tennis?" Lacus was confused

"Kira plays tennis?"

"Ummm...Yeah, he said that there was nothing else to do." Athrun confrims

"I really don't want to go anywhere, I want to see Kira..."

"We'll meet him later at lunch."

"Ummm...Okay.." Lacus wasn't too happy about that decision but she was convinced.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Okay, I got Stuck about here. So this ends the First Chapter of _WINGS THAT RAIN SORROW_. Anyone Got Ideas? Be sure to Review! I'll motivate me to continue. **

**Note: Parings are KL (obviously) and maybe a little side of AC**


End file.
